In the field of micro-fluid ejection devices, ink jet printers are an exemplary application where miniaturization continues to be pursued. However, as micro-fluid ejection devices get smaller, there is an increasing need for unique designs and improved production techniques to achieve the miniaturization goals. For example, the increasing demand of putting more colors in a single inkjet cartridge requires the addition of fluid flow passageways from the cartridge body to the ejection head that, without radical changes in production techniques, will require larger ejection head substrates. However, the trend is to further miniaturize the ejection devices and thus provide smaller ejection head substrates. An advantage of smaller ejection head substrates is a reduction in material cost for the ejection heads. However, this trend leads to challenges relating to attaching such substrates to a multi-fluid supply reservoir.
As the ejection heads are reduced in size, it becomes increasingly difficult to adequately segregate multiple fluids in the cartridges from one another yet provide the fluids to different areas of the ejection heads. One of the limits on spacing of fluid passageways in the ejection head substrate is an ability to provide correspondingly small, and closely-spaced passageways from the fluid reservoir to the ejection head substrate. Another limit on fluid passageway spacing is the ability to adequately align the passageways in the fluid reservoir with the passageways in the ejection head substrate so that the passageways are not partially or fully blocked by an adhesive used to attach to the ejection head to the reservoir.
Thus, there continues to be a need for improved structures and manufacturing techniques for micro-fluid ejection head components for ejecting multiple fluids onto a medium.